


Gift

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi receives a gift from Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

“It's for you,” he says his eyes down cast and his bottom lip his captured between his teeth. I do not understand why he is nervous. He gave me a small box which is sealed by a single ribbon around it.

 

It doesn't look like much but if his nervousness speaks for itself then perhaps it is an important one.

 

“Thank you,” is all I can say.

 

He looks uncertainly from the box to me. “Are you not going to open it?”

 

“Not yet,” I reply as I want to savour the gift in private, discovering its contents when no one can see my reaction. He accepts my reason.

 

When I return to my quarters I open the box in peace.

 

My eyes widen as I take the golden key out of the box and watch it glimmer in the candlelight.  


End file.
